


Smells Like

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Tiny ficlet.





	Smells Like

“Hastur,” Ligur growled, and Hastur came closer, his shoes making a quiet click against the slightly damp floor as he walked up to where Ligur was sitting, hunched slightly forward, his hands on his knees.

“Ligur?” Hastur replied, and Ligur’s hand whipped out with lighting speed, grabbing at Hastur by the side of his coat and tugging him closer. Hastur came, and Ligur leaned forward, leaning his cheek on Hastur’s belly, which was warmer and softer than the chair he was sitting in.

Hastur’s hand touched the side of Ligur’s shoulder, then came up, gently stroking his chamelon’s back from the head down to the tip of its tail, and Ligur shivered, hauling Hastur closer, until the bigger demon was almost in his lap, and then until he _was_ in Ligur’s lap.

“You smell like pond weed,” Ligur said.

“Thank you,” Hastur said. “You smell like ashes.”

Ligur grinned, gathering up some of Hastur’s coat in his hands and keeping him pulled close, and Hastur relaxed in his place, one arm slung around Ligur’s shoulder. 


End file.
